


Let's Heal Together

by TaeFansick



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond!Steven, M/M, Protective Ford Pines, Slow Burn, Steven Universe is a Diamond, human zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Ford is captured for the human zoo, still trying to get back to his own time.Steven is trapped playing the role of a Diamond, hating how he gave everything up.Can they help one another?
Relationships: Ford Pines/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Please

Years of jumping from place to place, trying to find a way home, and now he found himself in yet another tricky situation. This one was a far cry from many of Ford’s other experiences, but that didn’t make it any less worrisome. He sighed as he wondered about, trying to find some means of an exit. 

_S-145, wouldn’t you like to eat fruit with your fellow humans?_

“No, I would not,” Ford grunted out. “Is there any way to turn you off?” 

_I am here to aid you as you adjust to life here in the human zoo._

“I don’t want to adjust! I want to leave!” Ford adjusted his glasses, glad that they didn’t take those from him. “They can’t possibly be happy living in a prison like this!” 

_All humans are happy in the zoo._

“Not me. Is there any way you can tell someone in charge that I’m not meant to be here? I don’t even belong in this dimension! I need to get home! To my portal! If I don’t get back to it, the Earth may be in danger, at the hands of a relentless demon!” 

_Humans in danger._

“That’s right!” 

_Pink Diamond would be displeased to not have more humans for the zoo._

“What?” The voice didn’t respond, concerning Ford more. 

Ooo

Steven was aggravated. He had dismissed Spinel, not pleased when White had insisted on picking a companion for him. It wasn’t that there was an issue with Spinel, but he had enough of his mother’s hand me downs. Her colony, her zoo, her _name_! He was done with it. He might be stuck in this role, but he was going to do things his way. 

_Pink Diamond._

His brow furrowed. Now this was unusual. That program was designed to deal with matters of the zoo. “Yes?” 

_The newest human arrival has information concerning Earth’s safety._

Damnitt! He just took care of the fucking cluster left behind! “What kind of information?” He demanded. 

_He claims he needs to tend to a portal that could be hazardous if left unattended._

“Have him escorted to my chambers immediately!” 

Ooo

Ford wasn’t sure what happened, but one minute he was looking for an escape and the next he was being hauled away by Amethysts to a large chamber. He was tossed inside without explanation and left to wonder his fate. Gazing about, he noted the dark shades of pink, so different from the zoo’s bright and uplifting atmosphere. A large window led to the abyss of space, the faint twinkling of stars exposed in the black void. 

Any other circumstance, he would be at peace. 

Then the doors opened and the echo of boots filled the room. “You must be the human I requested.” 

Ford turned to address the other, surprised to see what looked like a younger human. Only this one was...different. He had an air of authority and a strange glow about him. And his pupils… The voice had mentioned someone by the name of Pink Diamond… “Are you Pink Diamond?” 

The other quirked a brow. This human was...cute. Steven could recall vague images of older men back during his time on Earth and having what felt like an attraction to them. He shook his head with a scowl. “You know who I am then?” 

“Not really. It was just a title the voice gave.” Ford was suddenly wishing he had more coverage rather than these flimsy garbs. He cleared his throat nervously and reached up to his glasses on habit. 

Steven swallowed. _Adorable._ “You may call me Steven, if you like.” It wasn’t something he often let the Gems here on Homeworld do, but he felt the need to hear this man before him say his given Earth name. 

“Steven…It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Ford Pines.” 

“And what is it you have to tell me about possible harm to the Earth?” 

Ford’s brow furrowed. “You care about the well being of the Earth?”

“It is my colony. I’ve worked hard to keep it sustainable.” He decided to stay vague. “If something could damage all the work I’ve done, I would like to prevent that.” 

“Well, as I told the voice before, I need to get back to my own dimension to tend to a portal. I have no idea what state it is in or if anything has been in contact with it. When I left my time, a demon was trying to come through and use my planet as it’s domain.” 

“Your...dimension?” 

“So you aren’t from this same Earth?”

“Not exactly-” 

“So my Earth is not the one in harm's way.”

“I...Well…” 

“So I’ve worried for nothing.” Steven sighed, sitting at a large chair and trying to relax himself. 

Ford blushed but persisted. “Please, it may not be your Earth, but it is mine! Surely you can see the importance of saving a planet! You can’t be that heartless!” 

“Gems don’t have hearts.” Ford’s shoulders slumped in defeat, almost missing Steven’s wistful smile. “But I’m only half-Gem.” He gazed at Ford before gesturing to the chair across from him. As Ford seated himself, he ran his gaze over the man’s form. “Tell me about your Earth.” 

“What in particular about it?” 

“Where did you live? Did you have any family?” 

“...I had a twin. I’m not sure if you know about them-”

“I lived on Earth for a few years.” 

Ford relaxed. That would make it easier. “Well, I had a twin, but we hadn’t spoken much in the last few years before I was sucked through the portal. I was in a town called Gravity Falls studying the unusual.” 

“And where was this Gravity Falls?”

“Oregon.” Ford hesitated but asked anyway. “Where had you lived?” 

“...” Well, there shouldn’t be any harm in telling him. “Beach City.” 

“Did you have family there?” 

“A human father. And...a few Gems I resided with.” 

“Do you miss them?”

“...The human part of me does.”

“And the not human part?”

“...Sees why staying here is the best option for their survival.” 

Ford gazed at the young man before him, noting the tired eyes that gazed off into the distance. He felt a yearning to comfort him, recognizing a bit of himself in the young man. “That sounds lonely.” 

Steven scoffed before standing. “Speaking of, I should be returning you to the zoo. I’m sure there’s bound to be someone you’ll have an attachment for. I would suggest you not concern yourself with other Earths.” 

Ford reached out without thinking, grasping the young man’s wrist. “Wait!” His own blood ran cold seeing those eyes on him, watching him closely and waiting to see what he would do next. He gulped, knowing if he did something wrong he would likely be punished severely. Perhaps killed. “I...I would like to help you.”

Steven was quiet, his human heart beating erratically. He could feel the non-Gem part of him claw to get out, aching for anything that a piece of home. His fingers itched to touch and he was reluctant to pull away, so he stood as still as possible to encourage Ford’s hold on him. “Help? A human help a Diamond?” 

“No. I don’t want to be here for Pink Diamond. They don’t need it. But...I get the feeling Steven does.”

Steven’s eyes widened before he could stop it, betraying his inner desperation. “...I can’t…” Like Yellow said. They had to be perfect. They had to be strong. They had to be the backbone and representation of the society they built. They had to-! 

He found himself in Ford’s arms, the man holding him close. His chin rested on Ford’s shoulder as he slowly relaxed to the man’s grasp, feeling Ford’s facial hair teasing his own skin. “You can. I’m here. Just...Will you please help me, too? Maybe we can find a better life for you on my Earth. Leave this place together. What do you say?” 

Steven felt a wet heat trail down his face and he aggressively buried his face in Ford’s shoulder as he clung to the human before him. “You damn idiot!” He scolded, trying to ignore the singing in his heart.


	2. Get Comfy

“My Diamond?” 

Steven sighed. It wasn’t that he had an issue with this Pearl, but the scar on her face...the reminder of who had been in his place before. “Yes, Pearl?” He didn’t even bother turning to see her, continuing to work. 

“Blue Diamond is requesting you.” 

“Tell her I’m busy at the moment. Perhaps tomorrow.” 

“Yes, My Diamond.” 

After she left, Ford spoke up. “Blue Diamond? What if they want something important?” 

“I promise it is nothing important. See, Blue was incredibly excited to pink Pink wasn’t shattered. She was the most insistent that I come back with them to Homeworld. So now and then she sends either my Pearl or hers to ask for me so she can pester me about how I feel and how I’m adjusting and what are my plans for Earth…” Steven sighed. “It’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

“Are you sure maybe she’s not annoyed you’re keeping me out of the zoo?” Ford had been hesitant about going back to that place, but Steven had surprised him by insisting he stay in his chambers. It was strange, but Ford found he enjoyed Steven’s company. He was the only being Ford had come across in a long time that wasn’t looking to eat him or hunt him for sport. 

“Why would she? It’s my zoo.” 

“Yours?” 

“Well...Pink’s. When she spoke up saying she wanted to save the Earth, they made her a zoo to save some humans and demanded she continue with the plans for the colony.” 

“So the original Pink wanted to save the Earth…” Ford hummed to himself. “How do they find new Diamonds? Make them?” 

“...There aren’t supposed to be new Diamonds.” Steven paused his work and strode over, making the man nervous when he leaned down to meet Ford’s gaze. “Let’s not concern ourselves. I need a break and I think you need new clothes.” 

Ooo

“Do you have anything more...modest?” Ford wasn’t opposed to the attire per say, but it was different than what he was used to. He was put in a sleeveless turtleneck colored deep red, black pants and matching red boots. 

“I rather like this look,” Steven replied. His eyes gazed over Ford’s muscled form, now much easier to admire without that flimsy fabric in the way. “If you’re going to be staying with me, you should be proud to assert your strength.” 

“My strength?” Ford shivered as Steven came close, trailing his fingers over one of the scientist’s biceps. 

“Yes. The power you hold in this human form. It isn’t the same as my own, but it’s still...intoxicating…” 

Ford swallowed. “Oh-!” 

“You may touch me, Ford Pines.” 

“I don’t think it would be appropriate to-” 

“My Diamond?” 

Steven rolled his eyes with a quiet snarl. “Yes, Pearl?” 

“Yellow Diamond is calling.” She stood obediently in the doorway, not acknowledging the tension. 

Steven sighed. “Very well. Answer and I’ll be there in a moment.” She gave a nod and retreated, leaving the two men alone again. “Before I forget,” he spoke up, pulling something from his pocket and attaching it to the front of Ford’s shirt. “This is to mark you as mine. With it, you can wander the halls without harassment. If anyone dares hurt you, they risk being shattered.” Ford glanced down, noting the diamond pin before Steven trailed his fingers under the man’s chin, forcing their gazes to meet. “My one condition is that you join me for your meals and at night.” 

“I...Yes.” Ford’s mouth was very dry. 

Steven smirked. “Smart. I like that.” He gave a playful wink before leaving the scientist alone to collapse in one of the chairs.


	3. Lingering Fear

“Ford.”

“Yes?” 

Steven simply patted the spot on the bed beside him as he scrolled through his work. The Diamond had retired to his rooms for the evening, dismissing Pearl and dressing in more comfortable attire. 

Ford swallowed and took his spot by Steven, also dressed in night attire though Steven still picked out his arms being exposed. He leaned against the headboard, admiring the stars more visible through the window with the dim lighting. He jolted when Steven rested against him, eyes still on the screen hovering before him. He had gotten used to Steven’s company over the last few days, the young man growing more and more comfortable with him. He gave Ford access to endless supplies of information so the scientist could figure out a way home. All he had asked in return thus far was for Ford to keep him company. Apparently the boy missed human affection. The man cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “Much work today?” 

“Just some reports Yellow insisted I look over.” He shut off the screen and sighed, nuzzling into Ford. “Have you found anything to help you return to your time?”

“I think the access you gave me is going to help tremendously. I haven’t found a solution yet, but there’s so much potential with this planet’s technology.” 

“I’m glad for it.” He really was happy to give this man he had grown so attached to some form of hope. But at the same time it just meant they might have to say goodbye. He wasn’t sure if Ford would really want him in that world. “...Ford?” 

“Yes, Steven?” 

“I’m sorry you were captured for the zoo. If I had been a better Diamond-”

“Steven, stop.” He took the young man’s hand in his own. “I’m relieved to be in the company of someone like you. You’ve no idea what I’ve had to endure jumping from place to place, time to time...I’m glad to have met you.” 

“...Ford…?” 

“Yes?” 

“...You may sleep here with me tonight if you wish to.” 

Ford gave a soft smile. He knew that was Steven’s way of asking him to stay in a way that didn’t make him sound too vulnerable. “If you don’t mind me being here, I would love to.” Probably too much. He would have to play this carefully. 

That was how they found themselves in bed, Ford enjoying how Steven was tucked into his side, his head resting softly on Ford’s chest. The man absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Steven’s hair as he drifted in and out, self-conscious about having any night terrors with Steven there. But eventually sleep did come and brought with it all the horrid images of what he’d seen over the years. 

Steven hissed in pain, feeling a hand claw at the back of his shirt. He blinked to adjust to the dim light and leaned up, seeing Ford’s face contorted in pain. Fear gripped him and he rested his hand on the man’s forehead to check for fever. Had he gotten ill? Was he not adjusting? Was he-? 

“Please! No more!” 

Steven’s heart fell into his stomach. _Oh…_ He pulled Ford close and placed a kiss on his forehead. Gradually the scientist relaxed and went limp in his slumber. The man now at peace, Steven brushed the man’s hair back and settled back against the pillows with Ford cradled against him. “I’ll never let them get you again,” the Diamond promised quietly, though he distantly wondered who ‘they’ were.


	4. As You

Ford slept better than he remembered sleeping in years. He sighed heavily, bringing himself on an elbow and rubbing at his eyes. Groggy from sleep he wondered where he was for a moment before hearing gentle laughter under him. He blinked in surprise seeing Steven gazing up at him, his face heating in embarrassment. “Ah! G-Good morning, Steven!” He moved to push himself off the young man, swallowing nervously when legs came up around his waist. 

“Good morning, Ford Pines.” It wasn’t fair that Steven looked like this so early. His hair in disarray, his features flushed from sleep, an amused smile playing across plush lips… “Did you sleep peacefully after my healing?” 

Ford’s brow furrowed. “You stopped my nightmares?” When Steven’s legs tightened around him, forcing their hips to come together. “Woah, Steven-!” 

“Mmm, I had forgotten how appealing human men are. It seems even from your timeline they’re alluring.” Steven gave a laugh. “Or maybe it’s just you?” He reached up, running his hands through Ford’s hair and admiring the man’s features without his glasses in the way. “Tell me, Ford, did you have a lover on your Earth?” 

“N-no, not really...I was very poor at any romantic endeavor,” 

“Really?” Steven actually looked surprised to hear it which Ford found amusing and flattering. 

“What about you? Any lovers?” 

“I was fourteen when I took my place as Diamond.” 

“So young...So you didn’t have anyone?” 

“I courted a young girl named Connie. But she stopped speaking to me after I turned myself in for shattering Pink Diamond.” 

“But you’re Pink Diamond?”

“Yes, well, I didn’t know it at the time.” He flipped the scientist over, moving to straddle him instead and making Ford grunt to hold back a moan at the friction. “Actually I didn’t spend much time with humans while on Earth. My father and some of the townspeople. But I had always enjoyed more powerful beings.” 

“You reside with the Diamonds, though, and they’re some of the most powerful beings I’ve come across.” 

“True. But I’m fascinated with the power in this form.” He ran his hands over Ford’s chest, enjoying the shiver Ford gave. “I learned a lot on my time on Earth, but this was something I was denied due to my young age. Would you be interested in granting it to me?” 

Ford’s fingers itched to do something but he didn’t want to misunderstand. “I’m sorry?” 

“Ford Pines. I feel a great attachment towards you…” 

Ford swallowed. “Steven. I would be honored to be trusted with something like this, but I can’t.” 

Steven hesitated and pulled his hands back, bringing them to his own chest to keep from touching Ford further. He had thought Ford felt the same. Was he wrong? “You can’t?” 

“Not like this. Not when you’re still being controlled by them.” He eased Steven to sit beside him, trying to ignore his lingering excitement. He hated seeing the young man so self-conscious but he wouldn’t feel right going further. “Steven, I told you I wanted to be here at your side to help you. You. Not Pink Diamond. If you came here so young… Steven, do you even remember who you are?” 

“...Who I am?” 

“Look, no meetings or Diamond stuff today. What does Steven want to do? How does Steven want to dress? Want to eat? You make the rules.” 

“No Diamond stuff…?” Steven eased from bed, looking into the mirrors he had set up by the door. “Just Steven.” He shook his head, scoffing at himself. “Yellow would be furious! And Blue would never let me hear the end of it and White-!” 

“Steven, calm down!” Ford strode over, grasping Steven’s shoulders and encouraging him to look back at his reflection. “None of that today. You do so much I’m sure you can manage one day being what you want.” 

“...My mother did that. She took the form of Rose Quartz and started a war.” 

“If it’s really so difficult-” He stopped when Steven reached up to take the hand his shoulder, their fingers intertwining. 

“You’ll stay with me? The whole time?” 

“Of course.” 

Taking a deep breath, Steven allowed himself to reform, keeping his eyes shut. “...Does it look bad?” 

“No.” Ford smiled. “You look radiant. But this time, in your own way.” 

Steven slowly opened his eyes and a laugh tore from him. “I look ridiculous!” He was back in his dark jeans and flip flops, hair wild and curly, hanging around his face and down his neck. His shirt didn’t feature a diamond. Instead it was the star he used to wear, standing proudly over a galaxy design set in black. 

“It’s perfect.” Ford patted Steven on the back. “Now. What does Steven like to do with his time?” 

The young man gnawed on his lip, afraid to say. “I...I used to play music. I really liked making up my own songs…” 

“Well then let’s find some musical Gems and uh...jam out? Heh, kids still say that, right?”


End file.
